Nunca olvides que te quiero
by Erew.Stories
Summary: Ellos son opuestos, de pasado e historias diferentes. Él es un cazador y ella es su presa.


Titulo: Nunca olvides que te quiero.

Summary: Ellos son opuestos, de pasado e historias diferentes. Él es un cazador y ella es su presa.

Introducción.

Antes de que los seres humanos aparecieran en la tierra llegaron; los duendes junto con las hadas, elfos, sirenas, hombres lobos etc.… Estaban bajo la vigilancia de los Ángeles y otras entidades secretas. Su misión era y es la proyección y construcción de la tierra.

Pero cuando comenzó la nueva raza, ellos tuvieron que esconderse por temor a que les sucediera algo.

Son parecidos a los humanos ya que están sujetos a las enfermedades mundanas, mueren como las bestias y su carne se pudre como la carne animal, son virtuosos, viciosos, puros, impuros, mejores o peores, como poseen las costumbres y el lenguaje. La única diferencia es que a ellos no les temen al fuego ni al agua.

Con el comienzo de la raza humana, los ángeles no se escondieron de ellos en donde pertenecen, pues era grande la atención de aquellas nuevas criaturas, que desobedecieron las órdenes de su Dios, bajaron a la tierra y se disfrazaron como humanos. Socializando e interactuado con algunos de ellos, hasta que un ángel se enamoro de una mundana, de cabello café, ojos grises y una perfecta cara. No pudo resistirse y aunque sabía que iba en contra de sus reglas, el ángel enamoro y en una noche cálida de primavera ellos hicieron el amor.

Dios se enojo con los ángeles que habían desobedecido sus reglas, mando que todos los ángeles que aun seguían puros regresaran al cielo, y aquellos impuros, su castigo fue que le cortaran sus alas mandándolos a vivir por el resto de sus días en el infierno.

La pobre chica que se enamoro del ángel no volvió a saber nada de él, y nueve meses después nació un niño, un Nefilim.

Los Nefilim no son el fruto de relaciones sexuales entre hombres y ángeles, pues los ángeles no tiene capacidad de reproducción porque no fueron creados por Dios para tal fin, son extremadamente hermosos, altos, y poseedores de hermosas alas que representan la pureza de su sangre, estas aparecen cuando ellos saben lo que son.

No fue uno que nació, habían nacido miles con el trascurso de los siglos; pues Dios comenzó a mándalos nuevamente a la tierra, para la protección de la tierra

Capitulo uno

**Londres, 2 de Noviembre de 1999**

—Mami ¿Qué pasa? —susurro Clarissa.

Su mamá la trajo hacia ella y la abrazo. La levanto de su cama y le puso un suéter al instante. —Clary, escúchame bien, necesito que salgas de la casa y corras hacia la casa de tu abuela —su madre le abrocho los botones de su suéter azul nerviosamente, mientras respiraba entre cortadamente él corte que le habían hecho recientemente en su pierna derecha le dolía mucho.

¡No quiero ir con la abuela ella me odia!—hizo una mueca de disgusto Clary.

—No te odia ella te ama—susurro. —Necesito que corras a su casa y le digas que ellos han regresado y que están aquí.

—Mami ¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunto moviendo su cabeza para ver a su madre llorando.

—Personas malas— susurro con la voz cortada.

— ¿Dónde está papi? ¿ y mi hermana?

Pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por la mejilla de Jocelyn, abrazo a su hija nuevamente —Tu papi está de viaje y tu hermana…ella… esta en un lugar mejor— dijo una verdad a medias, pues su esposo la traiciono, su corazón se oprimió de dolor al pensar aquello, miro a su pequeña y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba la levanto de la cama y la coloco en el suelo de madera que crujió ante su peso, le puso una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y unos guantes para abrigarla de aquella noche invernal. — Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que te quiero.

Agarro la mano derecha de su hija, la llevo hacia la ventana, abrió con cuidado aquella ventana de madera, y una vez abierta introdujo a su hija por ese hueco, colocándola cuidadosamente sobre el tejado. —Ya sabes cómo bajar, ten cuidado—le susurro a su pequeña que le miraba con miedo en los ojos, pues no sabía lo que sucedía.

Del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Clary se comenzaron a escuchar golpes, uno tras uno — ¡Jocelyn, ábrenos la puerta y prometemos que no le haremos nada a la niña!

—No—grito Jocelyn fuertemente.

La puerta se destruyo en mil pedazos, entrando al instante dos personas altas y un niño de la misma edad que Clarissa—Te dijimos que abrieras la puerta—hablo el hombre que estaba en medio del hombre más flaco y del niño rubio.

—Ella no es la que buscan.

—Estas equivocada, ella es la elegida—sonrío el hombre barbudo de la izquierda, comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Jocelyn que ya se había apartado de la ventana, escucho los pasos de su hija que se tentaba a entrar a su dormitorio para ver de quien eran esas horribles voces, Jocelyn giro lentamente a ver a su hija que observaba fuera de la ventana a los hombres y al niño.

¡Huye Clarissa! —Le grito su madre, la niña se detuvo en seco al tratar de entrar por la ventana— ¡Es una orden!

La niña se aparto de la ventana ante la orden de su madre y comenzó a correr.

Los hombres sonrieron complacidos ante esas palabras, uno de ellos le agarro la mano de Jocelyn quebrándola al instante, Jocelyn se trago las ganas de gritar, ella nunca se humillaría ante ellos— ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las personas que se salen con la suya?

Jocelyn comenzó a temblar, miro a aquellas personas directamente a los ojos y luego su vista se fue a la del niño —Pobre de ti querido no sabes lo que te espera más adelante—susurro. — Recuerda que eres un Nefilim y no uno de ellos.

El niño levanto la cara y miro como aquella señora de ojos verdes, piel blanca, cabello rojo y de estatura alta era asesinada trágicamente.

—Enciende la casa Robert y saca al niño, busquen aquella niña y mátenla

—Pero, ella es importante. —susurro el hombre que había agarrado al niño por el hombro.

—No me importa, ella nos destruirá si vive.

.

.

A pesar de haber corrido bastante Clarissa conservaba la lucidez suficiente como para saber que si no actuaba de inmediato aquellas personas la encontrarían. Trató de incorporarse sobre sus rodillas, meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante.

Tambaleándose, logró ponerse de pie. Le ardía la piel y tenía la sensación de quedarse sin aliento con cada exhalación. Cuando llego a la cima de la calle se detuvo girándose a ver su casa que se incendiaba.

¡_Huye Clarissa! _—

Las palabras de su madre seguían resonando en su cabeza, su madre la había despertado de su maravilloso sueño que había tenido, cuando abrió los ojos pudo contemplar los ojos de ella parecían aterrados en aquel momento. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al recordarla, rezo para que su madre se encontrase bien.

Tiempo después se detuvo frente a una casa blanca de dos pisos las luces se encontraban apagadas, había llegado a la casa de su abuela, toco la puerta fuertemente, pero nadie abría —Abuela soy yo Clary ábreme— toco más fuerte, la puerta fue abierta mostrando a una señora ya mayor.

— ¿Qué haces a estas horas irrumpiendo mi sueño niña?

Clary trago en seco —La casa está siendo incendiada, mamá me levanto y me dijo que me viniera hacia tú casa y te dijera que ellos volvieron, papá está de viaje, mi hermana no sé donde está y mi mami se quedo con esos hombres.

Los ojos de la anciana se abrieron de golpe, giro su cara a todas direcciones para seccionarse que nadie estuviera espiando, cuando no vio a nadie, agarro a su nieta del brazo y la metió a su casa.

**Continuara…**

**¿Les ha gustado?**


End file.
